


妥协

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	妥协

7月份的台湾，空气里面湿润着汗水的气息，来往行人面上表情焦躁。这座城市的节奏比起他们坐落在盆地的家要快上很多，王源懒洋洋的很不习惯。

刚下飞机，皱着眉头浅浅睡了一觉，醒来的时候看窗外，大巴车载着一行人摇摇晃晃开往一片绿色里面去。王源戴上耳机，看远远地方的树和山，隐藏在草色里面有麟麟湖水，在火辣热气里蒸发。

王俊凯在遥遥相对的另一边，举着手机拍照，蓝色外套的衣摆随着车晃来晃去，晃到王源眼角，很刺眼。那个人的衣角只是晃过一瞬又摆走，王源的心却被那件外套厚厚蒙上，再看不见窗外绿色。

郁闷焦虑在大夏天发汗，将他身体的水分榨干。

王俊凯和其他人说笑，故意不看他的方向，也不许其他人坐他旁边。王源低头分开耳机纠缠的线，他一路上都没太说话，强颜欢笑，眼睛在车轮碾过的路面飘，没有一点内容。

到了目的地，王俊凯领着一行人匆匆下车，王源看他们一个两个离开，脚尖踮起刚想走，看到王俊凯外套吹起的背影又泄气。

身体积攒的酸胀已经快要从眼里溢出来，好像连面无表情也做不到了。

稍微耍赖一次吧。

这样想着，王源更加把自己缩在位置里面，司机走了，空调关了，车厢只剩下满满的安静，手机播放到陈奕迅，带着哭腔反复唱，王源跟着哼。

一两首歌的时间，车门处传来脚步声，王源没有抬眼，直到熟悉的一双鞋迈进他眼底，是王俊凯，他还没做好和王俊凯单独相处的准备，撑着坐起来，抬头看他。

王俊凯抿着嘴表情不善，低头看他一眼，转身走了。

王源愣了几秒，意识到王俊凯这是来催他，才抓了东西跟上去。王俊凯走的很快，离他越来越远。王源跟的匆忙，他两只耳机都掉了，陈奕迅的声音听不到，王俊凯踩在地板的每一步却轰轰烈烈的踏进他耳膜。

“王俊凯。”王源喊他，伸手拉他衣摆。王俊凯回过头，王源说：“我们谈谈吧。”

两个人这样已经有一段时间，冷战着互相为难，大概在比较谁能承受更多郁结疼痛，现在看来，失败者是王源。

王俊凯听他这话，真的就走回去王源坐的那个角落，直愣愣的等他解释，面上还维持着那副讨厌样子。

王源把手机放在一边，耳机散落在座位上，心乱如麻，对着王俊凯更是压力顿增。

王俊凯眯眼看他，王源穿着短袖，胸膛可怜的顶出来锁骨，因为太瘦袖子翘起来一个角，磨蹭这段时间天已经有点暗，车停的偏，旁边没有人，路灯黄黄投在王源身上，影子像是纸片一样薄。

王源不紧不慢的往前几步，靠近了王俊凯，他安慰自己，为了不那么难受，把自己送出去也是可以。这段漫长的疼痛让他疯狂，已经再也不敢反抗，他要偃旗息鼓举手投降，或许孤注一掷还能反败为胜。

低头和王俊凯对视，王源看见他凌厉漂亮的眉眼，干脆抬起膝盖，顶在王俊凯的双腿外面。王俊凯看他这样动作，似乎有些出乎意料，愣了几秒又马上恢复冷冰冰的样子。

王源无限的靠近，抬脚屈膝，面对着双腿跪立王俊凯座位两边。

这个位置落了整个车厢的阴影，王源的侧脸被灯光打出明暗线条，王俊凯没敢去看他那双黑沉的眼睛，也搞不明白王源要干些什么，座位有点挤，王俊凯双手伸到他背后，不知道是要把他拉开，还是护着他不要后倒。

王源抬手，轻轻按在王俊凯肩膀，身体贴近的感觉很强烈，王俊凯面前隔着不到一个拳头就是王源的胸膛，那里因为紧张浅浅起伏，是分明带着生气的，王俊凯看他瘦得多了的胸膛，也有些目眩神迷。

王源还在靠近，越来越近，低下身这么亲密，在王俊凯满脑空白的时候，给了他一个轻轻的吻。

红艳的嘴唇交接，王源用最柔软的部分在他唇瓣轻轻碾过，用他绵密的带热气的呼吸在他上方撩动。王源的味道很好。这样柔软缠绵的亲吻，已经很久没有试过了，唇上的触感和热度都让他迷醉窒息。王俊凯不自觉的分开嘴唇。

一吻结束，王源支起脖子，垂头柔软的看他，黑色的眼珠里面氤氲着灯光和雾气。

王俊凯呆愣了看他，这样的妥协王俊凯并不喜欢，可明明已经气得不行，却又不舍得推开王源，在王源身后的手甚至隔了些距离虚虚护住他。

王俊凯不会因为这样的吻就和王源合好，可王源这样做太卑鄙了，他被这样依偎着软软一吻，不可否认的消气了一大半。

王俊凯硬撑着，王源看他没回应，咬了下唇，双手捧着他的脑袋，低下头的时候王俊凯躲开了，王源就亲他嘴角，最后甚至稍微伸出来舌头，一点一点舔他的嘴唇。

王俊凯感受王源在他唇上的亲吻，两个人鼻息交叠，鼻尖脸颊稍微碰到对方。王源纤细的身子贴过来，胸膛甚至贴到王俊凯身上，王俊凯护在他背上的手揪紧了他背后的布料，忍住不给王源任何回应。

王源却是固执，王俊凯不给回应，也仍旧细细的舔他的唇间齿缝，还掀开他额前的头发，温柔吻他额头。

王俊凯呼吸都粗重了，仍然没有动，只是张开了嘴。王源乖巧的伸出舌头到他嘴巴里，让王俊凯矜持的享用自己甜蜜的唇舌。

王源已经很努力想给王俊凯缠绵的吻，王俊凯却嫌他离得远，舌头进到他嘴巴里还嫌不够深入，干脆用手按住他后背，用力让他贴近自己。王源撑着腰配合了许久，似乎觉得吻得差不多了，他努力的嘴巴都酸，于是在嘴角卷个圈儿，缓缓离开王俊凯的唇。

才退开不到两寸，就被王俊凯握在他腰间的手制住。王俊凯完全忘记自己还在生气了，王源这样草草结束，在他看来还不够，硬是压着王源，他抬起来下巴，伸了舌头勾王源上唇，到后面，他动作粗暴的已经不算吻，几乎是在啃咬着的了。

王源直不起身，只好维持着稍微弯腰的姿势，很累，他看不清王俊凯的表情，被握着腰，王俊凯的手沿着他腰线往下，稍一用力，王源便只能俯身。王俊凯这次彻底的掌握主导，将他死死扣在怀里，紧贴着自己的胸膛。

天已经完全黑了，路灯从车窗外面把他们的身影渐渐拉长，两个影子落在地板上，王源挺了腰，倒映出弯曲的身体线条，最贴近的地方被牢牢掌握在王俊凯手里。他们从隐蔽的角落纠缠到投射的倒影，真实或者虚幻，全都难舍难分。

王源不被允许后退，到了后面呼吸都困难也没有后路，这是王源的妥协，王俊凯感受到了，这场战争胜负已经不重要，王俊凯从一开始就不能自控的接受了他的妥协，到现在，已经由衷的享受他的妥协。

王俊凯的手已经探进王源衣服底下，沿着他凹入的脊线抠弄，又摸进裤子里色.情揉捏，手法直接的表达诉求，王源忍不住呜咽一声，却不敢推开，王俊凯于是更加明目张胆，咬着他唇的同时，手掌包着他弹性的臀肉。

王源从始至终没有反抗，王俊凯随心所欲的动手，很久才松开他的唇，没有说话，反而去咬他脖子，毛发蹭在王源锁骨。王俊凯咬的很用力，咬完还去吸，轻轻的舔，王源便弱弱呻吟，不知痒多一分，还是痛多一份。

之后两个人从车上下来，虽然还是一前一后，但气氛好了很多。

王源跟在后面偷偷看王俊凯，甚至趁着夜深拉了王俊凯的手，王俊凯手心很湿，接触到王源尖细的指尖,顿了一下，反手将他握得更紧。


End file.
